Jakotsu's Day Out
by Heartless-chan
Summary: Inuyasha goes to the present time, in his impatience not realizing that he's being watched…or followed...by a certain undead mercenary. [Jakotsu x Inuyasha]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its beautiful characters are © to Rumiko Takahashi-sama and a whole heck of a lot of other people…but I'm not one of them. Same for anything else I reference to.

Heartless-chan's Notes: I'll be stunned if this is an original idea. Hopefully, though, the pairing and the different take on what could happen will keep you here? I can hope. –cheesy grin- I love this couple, and I've wanted to write for them togetherfor ages…not that I don't know the joys of Jak/Ban (There's a tiny, microscopic smidgeon in here if you so wish to see it).

Summary: Inuyasha goes to the present time, in his impatience not realizing that he's being watched…or followed...by a certain undead mercenary.

Warnings: For Pete's sake, it's JAKOTSU! Shounen-ai goodness for all! If you don't like that, why ARE you reading this? Don't even bother flaming, I really don't give a crap.

Heartless-chan: And without further ado… Jakotsu's Day Out, Chapter 1!

* * *

-

"Hmmm hmmm hmmmmm!"

It was a lovely day, sunny and not too hot or cold. Perfect, in Jakotsu's mind, for singing and frolicking. Well…not that he generally went frolicking around, heh, since Bankotsu-oo-aniki considered it degrading to their image of murderous, cold-blooded mercenaries as a whole, and forbid him from such antics… And Jakotsu generally listened to that command, for he had no real reason to frolic - unless he was to be joined by a certain hanyou, who, unfortunately, didn't seem the frolicking type.

So, singing it was; except, how do you sing about a nice day? He didn't know many songs, and most he had simply made up. A lot involved cutting things up, blood, and of course, Inuyasha. (SIGH) This left Jakotsu's only option – it was a truly beautiful day and it would be tragic if it passed completely unappreciated, in his mind – as humming. Loud, tuneless humming, with no direction, humming for the sake of humming…

Annoying humming, apparently, that occasionally sounded like the name of that dog-eared hanyou. It was no small wonder that the other Shichinintai told him, in so many words, to 'go appreciate the day elsewhere'. Even Oo-aniki looked upset, after a particularly long 'Hmhm-hm-hm' (Inu-ya-sha) followed by a big sigh as in Jakotsu's head images popped – of the owner of the name.

Thus, Jakotsu was taking a walk, still humming nonsensically. Which was nice, as he could skip and frolic if he so wished. It was on that walk through some forest – he barely paid attention to details like scenery when images of Inuyasha were floating in his head – that he ran across that certain someone.

Oh, come now, you know who it is…

The young mercenary slowed to a stop, blinking to make sure this wasn't some strange mirage caused by his wishful thinking. But, the image held –

A grumpy, deliciously pouty Inuyasha stood in the clearing, glaring down at something and muttering about being late.

Jakotsu felt a happy smile form at the sight, thankful for this lovely day. Sunlight was streaming down, making the hanyou's long, silver hair look even more shiny and silky – the zombie's hands itched to run through the brilliant locks – and his kimono all the more red. The contrast between the two was almost a sin, it was so gorgeous; Inuyasha definitely looked best in that shade of _blood red, _yum...

He had meant it when he said pouty – Inuyasha's arms were crossed over his chest, his dark brows furrowed, his lower lip jutted out. It was an adorable expression, one the revived human had never seen before upon Inuyasha, and made Jakotsu want to take him into his arms and…cuddle. And just cuddle, as opposed to cuddling the hanyou boy's bloody remains…an odd feeling indeed.

His smile stretched into more of a goofy grin. He knew just how he'd go about it, too…

He'd wrap his arms – no - one arm around the pretty boy's waist, the other around his shoulder's, and pull the young man's smaller body against him, Inuyasha's back to his chest. Jakotsu would bury his face in that silky silver hair of his, and then straighten to his full height to toy with Inuyasha's adorable canine ears…with his mouth…

'_Inuyasha,' he'd whisper into one, 'Don't be mad.'_

'_Don't whisper in my ear, you jerk!' The hanyou would grump, tightening his crossed arms. 'I'm not mad, just…never mind! You leave me alone!' _

_Jakotsu would laugh and Inuyasha would gasp. 'You always say that.' _

'_And you never listen.' The biting tone would recede now, and Inuyasha would loosen and relax into the embrace, 'Ever.'_

_Jakotsu's reply would be cheerful: 'Nope! What would you do if I did?'_

'_I…' The adorable hanyou would turn, placing his clawed hands on Jakotsu's bare shoulders. Wait, where'd their clothes go? Oh, never mind, it wasn't important. Naked Inuyasha, pressed against him! _

'_I don't know…' One clawed finger reached up to linger over Jakotsu's mouth._

'_You'd miss me, that's what!' The human would say, grinning cheekily and kissing the fingertip. Big golden eyes would widen as he realized what he had done. He'd jerk his hand away – so shy - but Jakotsu wouldn't mind. His own hands, both on Inuyasha's waist now, would slide down to explore lower regions… _

'_Oh, shut up!' Inuyasha would growl, turning red at the wandering hands but not protesting. He'd shakily cup the striped cheek, bringing them closer. _

'…_Jakotsu, I…' he'd murmur as their lips met and –_

The shojou bubbles that had begun to gather popped.

**_What the heck was he doing_**, fantasizing, when the REAL Inuyasha was but a few feet away? Where were his priorities? And, now that he thought about it, what was up with Inuyasha? It wasn't like him to just stand and let himself be ogled and drooled over. Or, was he really not aware of Jakotsu?

The zombie's eyes narrowed. He definitely didn't like the thought of Inuyasha _ignoring him_.

He opened his mouth to let Inuyasha know he was here – maybe the usual 'Oy, Inuyasha!' – when Inuyasha scowled even fiercer than before, shouted "That's it!", leapt into the air and…

_vanished_

'_Huh?_' Jakotsu found himself wondering. '_Where'd he go? He was here just a second ago... _' The dark-haired mercenary stepped forward, into the clear. Maybe that Inuyasha **was** simply a figment of his imagination, a very nice figment, but…

Jakotsu looked around for anything that might disprove that, and found some flowers, a lot of grass, a big tree, and a dry well. Somehow, he didn't think the first three would help. The well he had not seen before because of the angle and the underbrush, but Inuyasha had been standing right next to it. Could this be what he was glaring at?

The zombie peered down it, calling, "Is this where you've gone, Inuyasha?" No answer, but he hadn't really been expecting one.

Jakotsu bit his painted lip and sat back on his haunches, considering. Inuyasha had leapt, and instead of landing, he had fallen out of sight. The well would be the place…

Ooh! Jakotsu brightened, thinking maybe there was a secret passage down there, like a tunnel or a door or something. '_Jakotsu and Inuyasha's Secret Tunnel Rendezvous_'…He liked that.

"Here I come, Inuyasha!" Placing one hand on the braided hilt of his blade for reassurance, – well, it was dark… - Jakotsu jumped into the black abyss.

In the darkness, his neck began to glow an odd pink...

-

* * *

-

Kagome Higurashi stretched, not realizing the danger she was in. Humming her own merry tune, she tapped her pencil against her desk, thinking over the next question. "I think it's…" Oops, wouldn't want to be accused of cheating, would she?

She scribbled down her answer, smiling a little. For the first time in a long, long while, she knew the material, knew she was getting the answers right! She had finally gotten some studying done in the Feudal era, and it was actually paying off.

Right into her ear, someone snarled, "What ARE you doing!"

Kagome jerked, leaving a big streak on her page. Her wide blue eyes met furious gold hidden – not well - behind dark sunglasses.

"Yakuza? Er, I mean, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou growled something affirmative.

Inuyasha. Here. In her classroom.

"INUYASHA?" She shrieked, then immediately covered her mouth.

"Who_ else _would it be?" He asked sarcastically.

People were beginning to look up from their own tests to stare at the strange-looking, baseball-capped boy – with such long hair, some people even wondered about that - who dressed in head to toe in bright red - or in this case, ankle, because he wore no shoes. Who, by the way, had not entered through the door, but the window. The second floor window.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily, "I'm taking a make-up exam."

Inuyasha assumed his normal pose, crossing his arms and glaring. "You've taken enough exams." He pointed accusingly at the clock on the wall. "The big hand is past the twelve – or is it the little one?" He flung his accusing finger down in a fist – at his side, not on her desk, thankfully. "Argh! The point is, it's passed the time you said it would be back!"

"I thought we've already talked about this-" The raven-haired girl began, only to stop and freeze guiltily as another entered their conversation.

Her teacher, an intimidating man with glints in his glasses that perpetually hid his eyes, pushed them back a little and questioned, "Ms. Higurashi, is there a problem?"

"Um…" Kagome sweatdropped. '_Think quick, girl!'_

After feeding the teacher a ridiculous, long winded lie about Inuyasha working at the Higurashi shrine, - thus excusing the outfit, sort of - and needing her for 'ritual' purposes - would the lies never end? - Kagome was permitted to escort her friend to the door, since Inuyasha didn't know where it was, thus the window entrance – the weakest yet.

"It's a good thing there's a festival today …" Kagome said aloud, before turning on her hanyou friend with an expression that could be classified only as murderous. "I-NU-YA-SHA."

"What?" Did he seriously not understand? "Come on, get on my back, let's get out of this stinking place – it smells nasty." No, it seemed Inuyasha did not.

"When we do get back, I'm going to sit you six feet into the ground." She promised herself before replying tightly, "I'm not going back yet. I've still got tests to do."

"WHAT?" He roared, enraged. "What do you mean, 'tests'? You've done tests!"

Oh, how bad she wanted to 'sit' the idiot… she had to bite her lip to stop herself, instead informing him loudly, "And now I have more! I'm sorry, Inuyasha, you'll just have to wait."

"I've been waiting!" He protested, hands twitching.

"And now you'll wait more!"

"ARGH!"

-

* * *

-

"'You'll just have to wait, I-nu-ya-sha'," The hanyou said in a mocking, dramatically high-pitched voice. "Who does she think she is, why I oughta…" Deadly-sharp claws twitching and popping in rage began to draw some curious glances, but most people walking on the busy street didn't care. Hmm…maybe acting like a furious demon on a busy street wasn't the **best** idea…

"Crazy cosplayer," his ringing ears caught someone mutter as they pushed past.

What? Oh well, it probably wasn't important…

"That bitch," he spat, "telling me to walk home…with all this stink." He stopped his stomping pace to rub his poor sensitive nose. The sounds, the smells, heck, even the sights…. things in the city were almost too much for him, but he'd never admit that.

For a moment, he spitefully considered returning to the shrine by his soaring jumps, despite what Kagome had ordered, when something caught his eye – or rather, his nose. It was heavenly, it was refreshing, it was familiar and-

It was ramen.

More particularly, a ramen stand.

He grinned, showing sharp canines. Well, maybe he could stick around the streets a little while longer….

* * *

- End chapter 1 

Heartless-chan: Please tell me what you think of the story so far…by Reviewing, of course. Come on, the button caaaaalls to you. Listen to the button and Review! You know you want to. And if anyone else has written/read some good Jak/Inu stuff, feel free to recommend!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all the pretties are © to Rumiko Takahashi-sama, and I have not murdered and taken her place yet. The same goes for anything else I might borrow for this story…except that one thing, heehee. That belongs not to Takahashi-sama, but someone else entirely.

Heartless-chan's Notes: Written while listening to The Bravery – both in my head (such sticky songs!) and on the stereo. I don't know if that enhances the reading process or anything… but if you're in the need of background music, I recommend it. Can you tell I'm in love with my newest CD? ;D

Warnings: General Jakotsu-ness, random cameos, randomness in general...

Summary: Inuyasha goes to the present time, in his impatience not realizing that he's being watched…or followed...by a certain shard-revived, undead mercenary.

Reviews: Joy and thanks and tons of **love **to Ravyn Knyght, Mortheza, Shoozy, Iambrokenheart13, and Splat-on-the-Floor! -hugs you all until your ickle heads pop off- And to Splat-on-the-Floor, that's not happening in this fic, but that would be a riot - and a hot one, too! XD

Heartless-chan: ... Now for Chapter 2!

-

* * *

-

"That was interesting," Jakotsu commented aloud, rising to stand. "Very…blue." He raised a shaky hand – and accidentally bumped his other arm. The hilt of his blade was still in a death-grip. "Oh! Ha, ha…" The raven-haired man blinked a few times, loosening his grasp…Jakotsu stood there, in the dark, for a moment, laughing on the borderline of hysterical.

It seemed he had escaped death yet again.

His laughter dimmed down to a wide grin, and the revived human stretched a little.

That was good. He wasn't quite done with this life yet. So, if he wasn't killed by that little lightshow, where was he? He craned his neck, but all he could see around and above him was inky blackness. Was it night? Had he really been gone that long?

Steadying himself – his hand brushed his sword's hilt once more – he took a tentative step forward. And another. And more…until he met a dirt wall. He was still in the well, he found through further examination – meaning he stretched out his arms and legs to their fullest and found nothing but more wall.

Jakotsu felt like pouting. The miko-woman had probably set up some sort of spell to keep intruders out, but at the moment it seemed like…like…an Anti-Jakotsu Barrier!

"Oh, Inuyasha, why must you reject me so?" he lamented, leaning heavily on a wall. The revived human's eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness, but he still had to grope around for a ladder or something to pull himself up – only to find nothing. No matter. Two flicks of his snakelike sword and he was lifting himself out of that pit.

…Jakotsu's eyebrows rose. This wasn't where he had entered the dry well. Unless he had been out longer than he thought, and someone had built a well house around it…which didn't seem quite likely. Meaning, he DID get through to their Secret Base or wherever.

"Yes!" He cheered, sheathing his blade and ascending the well house steps with long strides. And immediately cursed.

The zombie had stumbled on something furry and lumpy. He glared down at the perpetrator, an obese, white and orange cat.

"Meow?" Brown eyes stared curiously up at the cross-dressing mercenary.

Pursing his lips, he considered slicing it to bits – he wasn't much of a cat person – when the kitty did something that would ultimately save its life; it rubbed up against Jakotsu's bare leg.

"Tha-that tickles!" He laughed, then bent down to push it away…and ended up petting it. The most he'd ever seen of cats were mangy strays and the prissy ones that some lords the Shichinintai worked for kept around. They all scratched at him, the evil things. This cat, however, just purred good-naturedly, rolling onto its back in front of Jakotsu and leaning its head into the man's touch. He chuckled and obliged. His hand paused in its work as he wondered out loud, "…I wonder if Inuyasha likes being scratched behind the ears..." Smiling dreamily at the thought, the zombie continued for a few more moments, then stood and brushed his cat-hair covered hand off on his shirt.

"I'll just have to ask. Bye, Kitty." He waved and slid the door open to find:

Humans. Lots and lots of _humans_.

Jakotsu twitched, feeling just a bit suffocated. The last time he had been around such a large group of people, his neck was on the line, quite literally. He did want to locate Inuyasha, but perhaps he could do a little pruning first…

It was then with such murderous thoughts running through his mind, that two strange-looking women –_ Ugh _– stopped to linger around the outside of the well house. Jakotsu couldn't help stopping at the sight, as he had seen a lot of weird face paint in his life – pink was definitely not Ginkotsu's color – but theirs was the worst. Were they color blind? At least they had nice clothes, he guessed, looking enviously at the intricate designs on their silken kimonos. What really caught the man's attention, though, was not their appearance, but their conversation - if that's what the shrill sounds could be called.

"Oh, that sounds, like, you know, like it's going to be, like, soooo totally **romantic**!" One gushed – she had similar features to Jakotsu, believe it or not, with dark hair and eyes that contrasted greatly with her pale, pale skin. "I, like, hate you, Momo!"

It was the word 'romantic' in particular that stopped him – what could he say? He was a sucker.

"Be quiet, Sae! Our date isn't going to be anything big," scolded the other witch, with fair hair and sun-tanned skin. "Just going out to eat, nothing fancy, and then coming here to hang out for a bit." She gestured to the crowd – a festival of some sort, maybe?

Pasty face rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" Sae prodded her friend in the ribs. "There's nothing more romantic than spending time with, like, the one you love! Except, like, Christmas."

"Shut up." Was she blushing? Jakotsu couldn't tell. No, really. He couldn't. Maybe she shouldn't get so tan, heh. "He doesn't even know Ilike him like that"

"What's this, like, 'like' stuff? You, like, dumped Toji for him, Momo!" The first girl looked angry – Which made him think of Inuyasha. Angry, cute Inuyasha. He should go… "I thought you, like, loved him!"

"…I do…"

"Then why, like, so, like, shy? Be, like, assertive or whatever!"

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Sae sounded smug. "Ah, let's talk about this, like, later – so how'd he, like, you know, ask you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"What, like, do you mean, like, _what do I mean_? Like, what'd Kiley say?"

Blondie bit her lip – and there was a lot to bite, the girl had big lips – and hesitantly said, "'Will you go out with me?'"

"Oh. That's kinda… cool."

Momo shifted her brown eyes and then confessed what had been worrying her for so long: "What if…he just thinks I'm a slut, because I'm pretty, blonde, have a tan and sluttish tendencies to run into open arms and beds and act traumatized after sleeping around?" And all in one breath. Impressive. The man from the feudal era resisted piping up that she wasn't exactly 'pretty'. "What if he just tries that sex-buddy thing again?"

"Well, for one, don't agree this time!"

"I…I just want to be with him…" Tan-girl murmured.

Oh, the drama. Despite all common sense and aversion to females, Jakotsu found himself…fascinated…by the strange performance. Unaware of his actions, he leaned in closer…

"Huh? Who are you?" Momo asked, frowning. Crap, they noticed him!

"Uh…" he started to sweat as they seemed to loom over him, eyes glowing and face shadowed in a way that was somehow scarier than him during a bloodbath.

"Were you listening to us?"

"I didn't mean-"

They nodded to each other, then… "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" they screamed in unison at him, turning and running away with tears in their reddening eyes and snot dripping from their unattractively shaped noses.

Jakotsu blinked, then wiped his face of their spit. "That was messed up."

-

* * *

-

An Inuyasha without ramen is neither a happy nor good thing. The hanyou muttered violent threats to himself as he stomped his way up the shrine's steps. Normally, by this point he'd forsake all disguises, but today the shrine was crowded. Meaning he had to walk and deal with sticky kids and busy adults bumping into him – all of which acted as though he was at fault when they did so. One brat even burst into tears. The dark glares he was giving**everyone**, however, might have been the cause of that particular case…

Someone tugged on his trailing sleeve. He spun angrily, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind – only to stop when he found it was Kagome's little brother, looking distressed.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Buyo?" Souta asked worriedly.

"No," he replied, internally cringing at how sullen he sounded. "Sorry. I'm heading back – if I see her-"

"-him-" the boy corrected gently.

"-the cat, I'll let you know." Inuyasha promised, tugging free and maneuvering away through the sea of people.

Well, it wasn't that crowded, but add the different human scents to those of sweat, food, and the many different games and activities about and…he was shielding his nose, to say the least.

'_Wait a second…_' He stopped and sniffed the air – one seemed particularly **familiar**. Kind of like…flowers? Wildflowers, maybe. But he didn't think the Higurashis were growing anything like that… It must be some of that perr-fume stuff Kagome liked…

"Inuyasha!" a pair of arms looped around him. Suddenly, he was enveloped in the odd scent – flowers, mixed with blood, soil and death.

He looked over his shoulder into the sparkling dark eyes of –

_Jakotsu?_

_JAKOTSU_?

"Jakotsu!" he yelped, flailing his arms a little, too surprised to do much else.

And there the mercenary was, smiling innocently – yeah, right - and looking like he'd stepped straight out of the feudal era, as unchanged as the day the hanyou met him.

"What the-? How? I-? EH?" The poor hanyou finally settled on opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Painted lips of red curved in smile. "I've been looking for you, Inuyasha."

That got Inuyasha moving – he quickly pushed out of the 'loving' embrace.

Unlike with their previous meetings, Inuyasha wasn't particularly angry with Jakotsu's presence; today he felt nothing but cold fear. His primary concern was of all the people here – if Jakotsu and he fought, bloodshed would be inevitable. People in this era weren't even aware of the existence of demons, and had almost no means of defense, even if the attacker wasn't in fact a demon, but an insane murderer bent on inflicting pain to those he deemed **attractive**.

"How did you get here?" Inuyasha finally gasped, struggling with his words. "No, that's not what I want to say, ah…" His gold eyes widened.

Jakotsu's face was already darkening with lust, insanity shadowing his once almost innocent features. Grinning evilly, the mercenary slid the dangerous blade from its sheath. "It's time, Inuyasha…I can't wait any longer…"

'_Not here_!' The shorter male panicked. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the crowds, seeing them all dead, sliced to bits by multiple blades as he struggled to simply dodge. "No! I don't want to fight you!"

"Well, that's too bad…" Jakotsu blinked, then turned a little pink. "…_I can't say that_…" Inuyasha's ears caught him mutter. Despite his fright, he found himself arching an eyebrow at the queer human, who slanted a very, very strange glance at him in return and shouldered his sword. Jakotsu no longer appeared to be overwhelmed bloodlust, at least…

"Well….maybe?" Eyes dark as night shifted to the side, gazing away from the hanyou. "Inuyasha…Will you go out with me?"

"What?"

* * *

-End Chapter 

Heartless-chan: My, I am feeling evil today. Reviewreview? –sparkles- Reviews are the life-giving air for my inspiration's soul! Wait, what? –blinkblink-

Next time – Inuyasha's answer is influenced by the sudden appearance of another character! Stay tuned, folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Jakotsu are © to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I've put them on my Christmas list, but somehow, I don't think Santa will deliver.

Heartless-chan's Notes: I wrote half of this chapter listening to The Bravery, the other half Abba. Explain to me the logic in that? Ah, well.It's goodness. n.n

Thank yous: Mortheza, Azure (No, it's not done), Iambrokenheart13, Ravyn Knyght, "fellow writer", Shoozy, Jassy, Splat-on-the-Floor (XD Someone knows! Haha, maaaaybe...), and Caim soul eater! I -heart- you all!

Warnings: Um….

Heartless-chan: Chapter three!

-

* * *

-

Jakotsu was the oddest person Inuyasha had ever met – and Inuyasha had seen a lot of odd people and things. From that red-painted mouth came the strangest of things. He could handle the psycho crazed bloodlust saying all sorts of strange things about him being 'cute'. The childish side he could deal with as well, if Shippou was any example. But this?

Serious dark eyes and not a trace of amusement in those features – _'Will you go out with me?'_

"The hell? You don't mean-" Inuyasha started, cursing how damn _breathy_ he sounded. He was just shocked, that's all. Really.

"On a date," The mercenary clarified, grinning again. Inuyasha relaxed just **slightly** at the expression – it **was** Jakotsu he was with, after all, and he didn't have a death wish. This, he could handle.

Actually as he looked the mercenary over once more, he came to the conclusion that he rather **disliked** the smile Jakotsu was wearing – it seemed fake and strained, moreso than usual. As if he were hiding…nervousness, or –

It was then common sense came up and smacked him in the face, demanding what the heck did he think he was doing, contemplating Jakotsu's smile at a time like this?

"You don't know what you're talking about." Inuyasha snarled, reflexively gripping Tetsusaiga's hilt as Jakotsu shrugged, drawing the hanyou's attention back to the dangerous blade resting carelessly on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do. A date. A 'romantic' outing." With his free hand, he embellished his next words with quotation motions. "In which two people who 'like' each other spend time with together."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open in a little 'o'. He** did** know, which made Inuyasha wonder if this actually was Jakotsu – strange, since he had accepted the man's presence with not much thought before…The hanyou's brows jerked up, suddenly realizing something. Jakotsu's wording made it seem as though Inuyasha _liked_** him**. His face reddened considerably at himself.

"So, you're turning me down?" The zombie sighed dramatically, looking away again and murmuring. "Knew I shouldn't have bothered…Oh well, it was worth a shot…" Small, tense laugh.

Inuyasha's ears beneath his hat twitched, but he decided to ignore that. "How'd you get here, Jakotsu?"

"I followed you. So," Before the shorter male could ask what he meant by that, Jakotsu continued, "Shall we, then?" He shifted his sword back to in preparation to swing.

"Wha-? No! I told you – I don't want to fight you!"

"…Then what **do** you want to do?" Jakotsu asked, low voice dripping with insinuation. A few girls giggled, stopping to obviously eavesdrop.

Inuyasha's face burned with mortification – that was all, he was sure - "Don't say it like that, you bastard!"

"Well…" Jakotsu looked innocent again. "Do you want to go out with me, then?"

Would he just STOP SAYING THAT? It was making Inuyasha feel strange…

The girls gasped, becoming more hysterically amused.

The silver-haired boy glared at everyone– still from behind sunglasses, by the way, which just proved that the disguise wasn't as good as he thought. But before he could open his mouth to tell the dark-haired man, once and for all, that he - that he what? – he was interrupted by another voice saying:

"Define date."

"Huh?" Jakotsu and Inuyasha said in unison turning to find …Souta, with a limp Buyo hanging from his grasp.

"Define date," He repeated, "Please, Miss?"

Inuyasha twitched, jerking around to look at Jakotsu, expecting the worst from being mistaken as a woman. Instead he found the man…calm?

"…going out to eat," The tall male informed, in an odd, slow manner – as if recalling something from memory. "Then we'd… hang out… here for a little while."

"Hmm…" The boy put a finger on his chin, considering it. "That sounds reasonable enough."

"You don't understand!" Inuyasha interjected.

"I'll give you some money, don't worry." Souta reassured, to Inuyasha's distress. Dammit! That wasn't the problem! The problem was he was somehow being conned into going on a date with a psychotic murderer who …liked him…a lot…

The human boy pulled out a lot of cash and change. Inuyasha had only begun to formulate protests when he was suddenly tugged down – by his hair, ow! - for Souta whisper where his ear would be, were he human, "Inuyasha, Kagome goes on dates with Hojou all the time. You should accept the pretty Lady's offer."

"It's not what it looks like!" he finally protested, even as Souta pushed the money into his hands.

"Is that a no?" Jakotsu interrupted, peering over the silver-haired man's shoulder.

"-ARGH-"

"-Then do you want to battle?" The mercenary from the past finished, tapping his own sword's braided hilt.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, bristling.

If Kagome would be pissed to find Jakotsu had slaughtered a bunch of useless bystanders, he shuddered to think of what she'd do if Souta was hurt.

Dammit.

He narrowed his eyes at the revived human, then snatched up Jakotsu's free hand. "…Let's just get this over with."

The taller man appeared shocked for a moment, then brightened.

"Bye, kid!" Jakotsu called over his shoulder as he allowed Inuyasha to pull him off. "And thanks!"

Souta waved. When the two had disappeared, he looked down at his cat and asked, "Do you think I did the right thing?" Of course, he would want the hanyou to marry Kagome so Inuyasha could be his brother, but neither of them seemed interested in that... Kagome had a date with Hojou for tonight, anyway, and it seemed just wrong that Inuyasha should be alone… Especially when that Lady – who Inuyasha obviously knew, and did Souta see him blush? – was so very willing…

He blinked, another thought coming to mind – "Buyo, that **was** a lady, wasn't it?"

"…Meow…"

-

* * *

-

'_This is going too fast for me to keep up.' _Inuyasha thought, resting his forehead against polished wood. But that brought up the fact that, hell, why was he even bothering to try and understand? It was Jakotsu. The psycho was probably only settling with for this 'date' because Inuyasha wouldn't fight. The next opportunity he got, the nutjob would be all, 'you're so cute, and so is your yummy blood! Mm!'…

Probably in a similar fashion to that which he was slurping the ramen he **so** did not deserve.

Inuyasha lifted his head from the countertop and glared at the mercenary. Damn bastard…enjoying his bowl without a care in the world… He hadn't even looked phased as Inuyasha led him here and ordered for him!

Kagome had brought him here before, and he had to say that this kind was even better than the stuff from the cup. The Dions' had the most successful stand in town for a reason.

Feeling sour because he wouldn't allow himself to even taste his own, lest Jakotsu see how he loved the dish, Inuyasha pointed out, "I could've poisoned that."

"But you didn't. Too straightforward, I know the type." Jakotsu countered easily. He set his chopsticks down and glanced at Inuyasha, dark eyes curious. "You carry poison?"

The hanyou sniffed indignantly and refused to answer. Forgetting himself in his Jakotsu-ignoring, he broke apart his chopsticks and took a bite. His extra-sensitive taste buds exploded with the flavour of good ramen, and the hanyou quickly began shovelling his portion in.

Next to him, the crazy (in so many ways) mercenary put his bowl down.

"That…that's…" Jakotsu choked out, eyes the size of plates.

Inuyasha tensed. His eating habits were something Kagome had gotten on to him about on several occasions.

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" Mt. Insane Jakotsu exploded.

"What?"

"You! That! Eating!" Crazy-boy gushed, a hand darting out and…

…stealing his chopsticks?

Inuyasha blinked, then glared. "Give those back!"

"Nu-uh!" Jakotsu…sparkled... "I'm keeping these."

He twitched and repeated to himself that he didn't want to know. He growled, "After I'm finished, darn it!" and swiped at the captive eating utensils.

Jakotsu just hummed happily, jerking them out of reach. DAMN TALL BASTARD! Inuyasha snarled obscenities under his breath and leapt at the zombie's hand. "Effing-"

The psycho smirked, grabbing his extended wrist and tugging him close, throwing the hanyou off balance. They crashed to the floor – Inuyasha cussing, Jakotsu finding this all hilariously funny.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared, claws swiping for the chopsticks.

"-ahem-" someone tried to interrupt.

Jakotsu laughed, "I knew I'd get you on top of me some day!" (heart)

"THE HECK?"

"-Sirs-er, you are sirs, aren't you?"

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

Oops.

Damn.

**DAMN!**

The hanyou scrambled to get off the mercenary, lest he be molested or something – and got pulled back into the man's lap. Jakotsu chuckled, squeezing him close, "It means I've thought about this before! You…me…" His voice dropped a little, to the burn of Inuyasha's face.

_Da…dammit… _

"Um, SIRS!" They looked up to see the server, whose name was Kenny Dion, if the tag on his shirt meant anything, twitching. "Sirs, I'm going to have to ask you to, uh, take your activities elsewhere."

Inuyasha shot away and joined the man in twitching.

-

* * *

-

"I can't believe I was thrown out of my favourite restaurant." Inuyasha grumbled, kicking at the ground. He glared over his shoulder - Jakotsu was peering around interestedly, hand shading his eyes from the shine of the sun, and **ignoring** his rant.

"Your favourite, huh? I'll remember that."

Er, well, apparently not.

That only served to make the hanyou more irate – how dare the pervert be so calm about this?

"Aren't we going back to the shrine?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alright…"

-

* * *

-

Heartless-chan: Sorry the chapter's shorter than the other two. I had to cut it off. Next time, the finale! The boys share a 'tender' moment, and the date's almost over… but not without Jakotsu making a move on innocent ickle Inu!


End file.
